


A Secret Meeting

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-20
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-03 05:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/377791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco thinks something is going on with Theo so he decides to follow him - though it turns out to be different than he expected</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Secret Meeting

Draco frowned. He knew this would not stand. Not only was he not going to let it go, but if his father heard about it, he would be beyond disappointed. He had been charged with ensuring the merger of his family with another of the great wizarding families and he had been so close. It had been difficult enough for his father to accept his methods (it had been Lucius' intent that Draco marry a pure-blood girl), and if he failed he would not be allowed to try again on his own. The last thing he wanted was an arranged marriage - especially to someone in whom he knew he could never have an interest.

He looked back over at the table next to him. Theo had told him he was busy today (an increasingly common excuse lately) so Draco had disguised himself and followed him. He knew he was up to something, but did not expect him to be having an intimate lunch in a posh cafe with another man. He eyed them inconspicuously as he tried to determine what they might be discussing. The conversation seemed almost playful and he was not a fan of the look in Theo's eyes every time their gazes met. He sat and stewed during their entire meal and then sneaked out ahead of them so he could confront Theo as they left the cafe.

Draco ditched his disguise in a bin across the street. He turned back toward the cafe with a start. Theo was standing directly in front of him.

"What are you doing, Draco?"

"Whatever do you mean?" Draco responded indignantly. "I was just out for a stroll."

"I know you followed me. In fact, I knew you would follow me eventually."

"Oh? Well maybe you could start by telling me what you're doing, then? I saw you with that guy."

"Oh, did you? And what did you think was going on?"

"Well, if I was lying to you and sneaking off to posh lunches with other men, what would you think?"

"What would you want me to think?"

Draco glared at him. He wished he would just answer the question already. Sometimes he bored of Theo's fascination with semantics.

Theo sighed. "Look. Here's what this is really about." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver ring with two small green stones. "You're a tough person to surprise. You don't like surprises and you get angry. I knew you'd follow me eventually if I made up excuses and figured that when you did you'd be so angry with what you thought was happening, you wouldn't be upset with me when I sprung this on you."

"Sprung what?" Draco snapped at him, but then he gasped when Theo put the ring on his palm and lowered himself to a knee.

"Draco, we've been spending a great deal of time together and I don't see myself wanting to spend time with anyone else. You don't need to be jealous if I have lunch with someone else because there will never be someone to replace you. This ring is a testament to that. It's a testament to my love for you and my desire to be with you always. I know it's a bit nontraditional, but since it's now allowed, I was wondering if you might marry me."

Draco stared at him. Theo was right. He hated surprises. He didn't like things being sprung on him because it reminded him of all the times he was forced to do things he didn't want to do growing up. Family traditions. Wizarding customs. Slytherin conventions. And this was surprising, but it didn't feel like any of those things.

Draco reached down and pulled Theo up so their eyes met. "I would love to." He gave Theo a kiss and slipped the ring onto his finger. "But who was that guy in the cafe?"

"Just a friend. I'll tell you all about it later. For now, let's just head home and focus on us?"


End file.
